1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for amplifying an audio signal and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional audio signal amplifying devices modulate an audio signal using a carrier wave. Conventionally, the modulated signal, which is generated by using the carrier wave, is amplified. Then, a demodulation operation is performed on the amplified modulated signal, using a demodulation filter, so that the carrier wave element included in the amplified modulated signal is eliminated. At this time, as the intensity of voltage and current of the amplified modulated signal is increased, the demodulation filter becomes larger. Accordingly, the size and power consumption of the audio signal amplifying device are increased.